Sister From Another Mister (And Mother)
by Raibla
Summary: Percy Jackson and Korra... Two incredibly different people, yet the same. What happens when they meet? Why are blowfish so annoying? One you'll find out and one you'll never know. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Sister From Another Mister (and Mother)

Avatar: The Last Airbender and Percy Jackson Crossover

Heyyyy guys, I haven't written a story in a while, and so I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed. This is my first one-shot inspired by an Instagram post I saw. It's my profile picture on Instagram, so please take a moment to follow me _raibla_ if you have an Instagram. Soooo... Yeah... You know what, just read the freaking story. I'm as good with words and people as Hephestus (dunno if I spelled that correctly) BY THE WAY, HoO DOES NOT TAKE PLACE IN THIS STORY. NOR DOES ALL THAT AMON DRAMA. KORRA IS JUST LIVING IN REPUBLIC CITY. If I get enough reviews telling me to, I'll post more chapters.  
-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

PERCY POV

It was, as usual, just a sunny day at Camp-Half Blood, thanks to the magical weather thingy that made bad weather pass around them. I was just swimming around in the lake, minding my own buisness. Occasionally I got into a fight with a blowfish, but y'know, it's hard to stay mad at them when you're their FISH JESUS (cue superhero-ish music). All was nice and calm, and ZOMFG like my like relationship like with like Annab-

BOOM CRASH POW (CATFISH MEOW SINCE WE ARE UNDERWATER)

"Umm. Heyy fellow waterbender."

Ohhhhhhhhh crap.  
-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

KORRA POV

I was just practicing my waterbending on Air Temple Island when I... By mistake... Sorta... Waterbended a bit too hard and got pushed into the water. Then the water started pushing me along. Finally, the underwater hurricane stopped. Inside I was all like DAMN STUPID FUC- waiT why is there a teenage boy underwater. He didn't look like a waterbender, but he was breathing normally underwater. Then I realized I couldn't breathe underwater. So I made a bubble around me. I supposed it was rude not to let him in, so I extended it around us. Then I decided to actually talk to him. And that no matter how funny he looked, he was definitely a waterbender.

"Umm. Heyy fellow waterbender."

He looked like I just slapped him. Ookkkaaayyy. So he wasn't a waterbender.

"Pfft. Yeah sure. He's the son of some Greek God. Maybe Posideon." I thought. Then, I snorted mentally. The possibility was miniscule.

Then I realized he wasn't talking. I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

"Uh wha huh? Righ' PI EQUALS 3.1415926535897932384626 whAT?!" He spluttered.

Hmmph. He's a smart one. I decided to call him Kelp Head.

"Oh, so the Kelp Head talks, does he?" I rolled my eyes.

"If it wasn't for the clothes, hair, and the fact you could make a water bubble around us, I'd say you were Thalia." He said while he gave me a look- over. Not the way you'd check someone out, but like I could be a monster ready to attack at any moment.

"So you're not a monster. Then who are you? Another Daughter of Poseidon? That complicates the Great Prophecy a lot. Hmph. Exactly what we needed. Just can't control those hormones, can you dad?" Thunder rumbled across the sky.

I was REALLY confused.  
-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

PERCY POV

Great. Thanks a lot dad. Another daughter of Poseidon. We needed that.

"Noo... I'm the Avatar, so.. I'm a waterbender. And an earth, fire, and air bender. The real question is, who the hell are you?"

"..."

"..."

"Okayyy. So... If we're both telling the truth, then you are a fictional character. If you're Korra. I used to love your TV show. Wait.. Are you.. Korra?!" Okay, so I admit it... I'm a fanboy. Don't judge me! So what? I have a not-so-fictional crush.)

"Um, yeah. Wait... You're THE Percy Jackson? I used to read your books all the time in the Water Tribe!"

"In flesh and blood. So.. Wanna exchange water tips and stuff?"

"Sure. Why not?"  
-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

KORRA POV

After talking for a bit about water and how ANNOYING blowfish were, Percy suddenly looked up and gave me a serious look, like he was going to propose. (yeah yeah, he has a girlfriend and I have.. Mako. But I'm a fangirl. Don't judge me! So what? I have a not-so-fictional crush.)

"Would this make you my sister from another mister, AND mother?"

I wonder, what goes on in his funny little head? It must be so confusing in there. (Sort of a Sherlock reference. Sorry, couldn't help it.)

Kelp head doesn't even begin to describe him.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

So that wasn't THAT bad, was it? Read and review please! Spelling might be a little off.


	2. POLL

Alright guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while. I'm not really feeling it anymore. I have ideas for four new stories, and I want you guys to vote on which one you want me to write first.

Your resopnse is preferred by me to look like this:

Name:

Option 1 or 2?

If Option 2: a, b, or c?

1) The cast of the movies meet the book characters. They can play truth or dare, just talk to each other, or the book characters can actually have different celebs try out for the CHB production of the PJO movies.

2a) One of the three cliche plots with a twist. Annabeth and Percy are besties since birth, until Annabeth runs away at seven. Well, what if she returns in her Freshman year of high school- along with Percy's until-then missing cousin Thalia, and her new crush Luke, with whom she was on the run with (Thalia and Luke). Jeez, it's gonna be a heck of a school year!

OR

2b) Annabeth and Percy have just defeated Gaea, and decide to go to Goode just for the fun of it, along with the Seven, Thalia, Nico, and Reyna. And trust me, high school and demigods do NOT mix. THALICO, JEYNA, PERCABETH, MINOR FRAZEL, CALEO, PIPERxOC.

OR

2c) The classic "Annabeth cheats on Percy" thingamajig- but with a twist (Read more to find out). Percy's half-blood sibling Marco comes to camp, and suddenly- well, I can't tell you everything right now. Just read to find out. THIS IS NOT A PERTEMIS FIC. I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A PERTEMIS FIC. THIS IS A PERCABETH FIC.

PS: my guy oc will always be named Marco just saying thanks. SO CHOOSE PLEASE.


End file.
